Just Give Me A Reason
by novalcahaya
Summary: . Jika seperti ini pada akhirnya, kenapa dulu kau mencintai ku. Dan membuatku merasa tidak bisa hidup bila tanpa mu. Jika sekarang kau menjauhi ku, dan meminta ini berakhir. Kau tahu aku masih menunggu mu. / Banghim / Daejae / slight Bangjae, Himlo / B.A.P


**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**Just Give Me A Reason**

**Lenght**

**N CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**M**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst, Drama, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**SellyApril**

**Main Cast**

**Bnaghim, Daejae, slight Bangjae, Himlo.**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

* * *

><p>Hallo semuanya. Horeeee aku balik lagi, hehehe. Hari ini aku bawa ff baru. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Pink, Just Give Me A Reason. Hahaha udah hampir 1 minggu denger lagu ini, dan gak bosan. Akhirnya terciptalah ff gak jelas ini.<p>

Oh yya aku mau menyapa para reader di ff 'Difficult'. Mian belum bisa bales reviewnya, cz updatenya buru-buru. Takut wifinya mati, hehehe.

Dan aku juga mau nyapa reader aku yang di ff 'Voodoo Doll'. Gamsahamnida sudah mau ngereview dan memberiku saran yang sangat berguna. Hehehe, mian kalau di ff 'Voodoo Doll' masih banyak typo. Maklum author amatiran kayak aku gak terlalu merhati'in. akan aku usahakan tidak akan terlalu banyak typo.

Di ff ini rencananya aku akan ngebuat Himchan Oppa agak menderita, hehehhe. Mianhae untuk semua fans Himchan Oppa. Aku terpaksa karena tuntutan cerita, hahaha lagaknya author makin menjadi.

Oke lets Check it out ?

* * *

><p><em>Just give me a reason<em>

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second, we're not broken_

_Just bent, we can learn to LOVE again_

_Oh, it's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken_

_Just bent, we can learn to love again_

'Sudah hampir tujuh tahun kita menikah, dan aku mencintai mu sepenuhnya. Kita selalu melengkapi satu sama lain. Tetapi semua kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Kau seperti menjauh dari ku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Kau mengabaikan ku menganggap ku seperti tak pernah ada. Jika seperti ini pada akhirnya, kenapa dulu kau mencintai ku. Dan membuatku merasa tidak bisa hidup bila tanpa mu. Jika sekarang kau menjauhi ku, dan meminta ini berakhir. Kau tahu aku masih menunggu mu. Aku akan menerima mu kembali, dan kita bisa belajar mencintai lagi. Seolah tak pernah ada pertengkaran diantara kita.'

"Bang kau saat ini ada dimana ? ini bahkan sudah tengah malam dan kau belum pulang." Gumam Himchan mengkhawatirkan sang suami yang belum pulang kerja. Tepat ketika itu pula terdengar suara gedoran pintu. Himchan bergegas menuju pintu depan, dia yakin bahwa yang dating adalah sang suami. Ketika Himchan membuka pintu, Yongguk segera ambruk kedalam pelukannya. Himchan mencium bau alcohol yang sangat menyengat menguar dari tubuh Yongguk. Himchan mendesah pelan, sudah hampir dua bulan ini Yongguk sangat sering minum, pulang malam, dan selalu mencoba menjauhinya. Itu semua membuat Himchan merasakan sakit yang sangat dihatinya.

Perlahan dia membantu Yongguk, Himchan membawa Yongguk kekamar mereka. Himchan menurunkan pelan tubuh Yongguk. Sesegera mungkin dia pergike dapur untuk mengambil air hangat untuk menyeka tubuh Yongguk, agar Yongguk dapat tidur dengan tenang tanpa terganggu bau alcohol daritubuhnya. Himchan kembali dengan membawa air hangat dan handuk. Perlahan dia membuka baju yang Yongguk kenakan. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Himchan saat tiba-tiba Yongguk menepis tangannya dengan sangat kasar. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU. PERGI KAU." Bentak Yongguk.

Tetapi Himchan tidak peduli, dia mencoba melepaskan baju Yongguk lagi. Yongguk yang merasa Himchan tidak melakukan perintahnya pun bangkit, dan sekut tenaga mendorong Himchan hingga Himchan terbentur meja disamping tempat tidur mereka. Himchan meringis kesakitan. Pelipisnya berdarah. Yongguk pun bangkit dan mengacuhkan Himchan. Himchan melihat kepergian Yongguk dengan kesedihan. Tetapi jika kita lihat ulang, Himchan masih tetap tersenyum. Himchan merasa bahwa keadaan Yongguk saat ini karena kesalahannya, yang tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi Yongguk. Himchan perlahan bangkit untuk mengobati lukanya.

Keesokan paginya. Himchan saat ini sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur. Saat itu dia mendengar suara handphone berdering dan itu adalah handphone milik suaminya. Dia pun menghampiri handphone yang tergeletak diatas meja dekat dapur. Himchan melihat nama sang penelpon, 'Youngie ? siapa dia ? kenapa nomernya seperti sangat istimewa. Apakah aku harus mengangkatnya ? tapi siapa tahu ini penting, baiklah akan aku angkat.' Ucap Himchan dalam batinnya. Himchan pun menekan tombol terima. dan terdengar suara "Daddy kapan kau akan kemari ? aku merindukan mu Daddy" ucap manja seseorang diseberang sana. "maaf ini siapa ?" ucap Himchan mencoba untuk tidak curiga. "eeh ini bukan Yongguk Hyung ? tapi ini benar nomernya kan ?" "Nde ini memang benar nomernya Yongguk. tapi aku Himchan istrinya Yongguk. ini siapa ya ?" terang Himchan dan mencoba bertanya kembali. "hahaha aku temannya Yongguk Hyung." ucap dia dengan tertawa aneh.

Yongguk turun setelah dia selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk bekerja. tapi dia cukup terkejut karena Himchan saat ini sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di handphonenya. saat Himchan ingin bertanya "tapi kenapa kau memanggil suami ku dengan sebutan Daddy ? apakah kau ..." perkataan Himchan terpotong karena Yongguk segera merebut handphonenya di genggaman Himchan. "sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan sembarangan mengangkat telpon di ponsel ku. AKU TIDAK SUKA ITU." bentak Yongguk. Yongguk pun meninggalkan Himchan sendirian lagi. Himchan hanya bisa menangis sedih. dan dia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Yongguk pergi ketaman belakang, mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran dan penglihatan Himchan. dia pun menelpon nomer tadi.

"yeoboseyo" ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

"hei chagi. berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak menelpon ku kalau aku tidak memintanya." ucap Yongguk.

"maafkan aku Daddy. aku tidak tahu. habisnya Daddy tidak menemui ku hampir satu minggu. aku merindukan mu Daddy."

"aku tahu cutie. sabarlah sebentar. sebentar lagi Hyung akan menceraikan istri Hyung. Hyung akan ke apartemen mu nanti sepulang kerja. kau tidak ada jadwal les kan hari ini ?"

"tidak Daddy. oh ya Daddy boleh aku meminta sesuatu ?"

"nde ? kau ingin minta apa ?"

"Daddy tidak lupa kan dengan janji Daddy untuk membelikan gatget baru untuk ku ?"

"hahaha tentu tidak baby. baiklah kapan kau ingin membelinya hem ?"

"besok. bolehkan Daddy ?"

"tentu. baiklah kalau begitu. ada lagi yang ingin kau minta eoh ?"

"tidak ada Daddy. gumawo Daddy. aku sayang Daddy."

"ne Daddy tahu itu. nado nado chagi." Yongguk pun menyelesaikan percakapannya denga namja manis diseberang sana. Youngjae nama namja manis yang baru saja ditelpon Yongguk adalah seingkuhannya. Youngjae adalah namja yang berusia masih sangat muda,usianya baru 18 tahun. terpaut jauh dengan usia Yongguk yang 30 tahun. Youngjae masih duduk dibangku sekolah SMA. itu lah kenapa dia selalu memanggil Yongguk dengan sebutan Daddy. karena Yongguk sendiri yang meminta. Yongguk tahu usia mereka bahkan seperti ayah dan anak, tapi tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa meskipun Yongguk berusia 30 tahun dia masih terlihat seperti usia 24 tahun.

Yongguk bergegas masuk dan segera ingin berangkat kerja. ketika dia melewati Himchan. Himchan berkata "Bang ayo sarapan. aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mu."

"tidak perlu. aku tidak lapar. aku mau langsung berangkat saja." jawab Yongguk dingin.

"tapi Bang, sarapan ..." ucapan Himchan terpotong dengan ucapan Yongguk'

"sudah ku bilang. jangan memaksa ku." ujar Yongguk dengan mengambil tas dan jasnya ditempat tidur. dan bersiap berangkat. Himchan tidak bisa berkta apa-apa. dia hanya mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir. "apa salah ku pada mu Bang ?" gumam Himchan.

At apartemen Youngjae.

"hahaha sepertinya rencana kita akan berhasil chagi." jawab seorang namja tampan yang saat ini sedang membaca koran sambil memperhatikan namja manis yang selesai mematikan ptelponnya.

"ne Hyung. aku tidak menyangka, kalau Yongguk sangat mudah ditipu." jawab Youngjae menghampiri namja tampan tadi, sebut saja namja tampan itu Daehyun. perlahan Youngjae mulai duduk dipangkuan Daehyun. Daehyun pun memeluk pinggang Youngjae erat.

"gumawo ne chagi ? berkat kau aku bisa membalas dendam pada Yongguk." ucapnya.

"nde sama-sama Hyung." kemudian mereka pun saling berciuman.

ya benar, Daehyun sebenarnya adalah kekasih Youngjae. Youngjae mendekati Yongguk karena ingin membalas dendam. Daehyun kalah thunder karena perusahaan Yongguk yang memenangkannya. dan Daehyun sangat membenci Yongguk. maka dari itu dia meminta kekasihnya untuk membantu. hanya dengan memanfaatkan pesona dari seorang Yoo Youngjae, Daehyun sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. dan bisa membahagiakan Youngjae seutuhnya.

* * *

><p>Yeeii finish. Wait masih ada beberapa chapter berikutnya. Hehehe mohon sabar.<p>

Dan Don't Forget tinggalkan review, favorite, or follow.

Hehehehe sampai bertemu lagi readers.


End file.
